Harry Potter The Boy Who Betrayed
by dmluver
Summary: dark fic. harry turns to the dark side. what went wrong? everything. He's resorted into Slytherin and he changes everything about himself. even of course his friends. rated r for violence, minor secual contact, and language ENJOY R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey persons! How are you all doing? Hmmm? Cool well ...here's another story by me.  
  
Hope you persons like it otay tay?  
  
Disclaimer: Liz: I own all of the Harry potter characters and am proud of them all  
  
Lizard: @_@ Ugh you're going to get us into trouble again! Just tell the truth.  
  
J.K. Rowling: Excuse me! I own the Harry Potter characters now stop saying you own them!  
  
Liz: FINE! *goes and pouts*  
  
Jemini: @_@ Liz is so pathetic no we do not own any of the Harry Potter characters ok?  
  
First Chapter Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Betrayed  
Harry laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Ron was sleeping in the bed next to him. Although if Ron had a choice he'd sleep as far away from him.At meal times no one sat near him. They're afraid of him, angry with him, and confused. The Golden Boy was now nothing. He had made the biggest mistake in his life. He no longer fought Voldemort, but fought for him.  
  
Yes, he Harry Potter gave away his freedom. He had gotten the deathmark on his left arm. It was time for Harry to really wake up. He got dressed and headed for the common room. Hermione was up and reading. She glanced up to see who was up and glared.  
  
"Uh. Hey Mione."  
  
"Don't call me that Potter." She sneered.  
  
"Fine, have it your way Granger." Harry retorted. He walked past her and then she made him stop in his tracks with a few simple words.  
  
"Why did you betray us?"  
  
For once Harry didn't have an answer. He always had answers even if they were wrong. His mouth stayed shut and just stared at her for a moment, blinking back tears, then turning and headed for breakfast.  
  
When he got there complete silence claimed the Great Hall. He glanced around and saw The Sorting Hat was out. What was this about?  
  
"Harry Potter?" Came McGonagall's voice. "You're being resorted. Harry's heart sank.  
  
He walked up to the hat sat on the chair and she placed it on his head. It took a while, but at last the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" Slytherin table cheered. They had another in their House not to mention famous and a death eater. Gryfifindor table also cheered.  
  
Harry just sat at the Slytherin table and heard someone call "Hey Potter. You know all you were good for was Gryffindor! You're a rotten person and deserve to rot in hell!" Harry rolled his eyes and left. He didn't need this! He went into an abandoned hall and threw his books at a wall.  
  
"No need to take it out on the books!" Drawled a voice.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked annoyed.  
  
"Actually you now may call me Draco if you so please. But Professor Snape asked me to give these Slytherin robes to you and McGonagall wants the Gryffindor ones back."  
  
Harry just stood there and then slid down the wall supporting him.  
  
"Is everything alright, Harry?"  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted. "All my Gryffindor friends despise me. I lost and turned myself over the Dark Lord. And to make things worse I've been sorted into Slytherin and everyone is happy about it!"  
  
"Look, you're just going to have to forget about the Gryffindors. Weasley and Granger aren't true friends."  
  
"I'm not the true friend." Harry was on the verge of tears but didn't cry because Draco was standing right there.  
  
"Look. This is who you are. You're a Slytherin at heart."  
Harry then remembered his parents, Sirius, Lupin! What would they all say to him!  
  
"Well there's a deatheater meeting tonight. Come find me and I'll take you. Bring your broom by the way." Then Draco left.  
  
Maybe he's right, maybe it was who he was and maybe he should forget about Gryffindor. Harry stood up and walked to Gryffindor Tower to collect his things.  
  
He got dressed in his slytherin robes and folded the Gryffindor ones. He hexed his old Gryffindor merchandise and made it Slytherin. He packed his things and levitated them down the steps.  
  
"Hey Potter." Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione. Harry just turned around again and walked.  
  
"What's the matter? To chicken to fight?" Drawled Ron.  
  
And in no second Harry had Ron on the floor and a hold of his collar. "I'm not afraid to kill you just like your damn sister, Virginia." Harry said through clenched teeth. 


	2. The First Look At Slytherin And a Death ...

Hey persons! Hope ya'll like what was in the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Liz: I own...ahhh! Not the duct tape! Lizard no! Jemini help me! PLEASE! Jemini: What ever we don't own any part of Harry Potter Liz: Fine! Ruin my fun! Lizard: Ok here's the duct tape (Muffled screams in the backround)  
  
Chapter 2 Slytherin House What happened in last chapter....  
  
"What's the matter? To chicken to fight?" Drawled Ron.  
  
And in no second Harry had Ron on the floor and a hold of his collar. "I'm not afraid to kill you just like your damn sister, Virginia." Harry said through clenched teeth. ............. Ron got away from Harry as quick as possible. His shaky fingers pointing at him.  
  
"YOU KILLED HER?" He yelled.  
  
Harry only smirked. "She was a nuisance and waste of space in this world. So are you and your poor excuse for a family." He then turned to Hermione. "And mudblood keep it so you keep your distance. I don't want your or Weasel's stench filling my nostrils." With one more glance and a lift of an eyebrow Harry left with a fuming Ron behind him.  
  
Why had he done that! He wasn't just talking about what he did in Gryffindor Tower. But killing Ginny? Everything changed over the summer. Two months before school started again they were all at the Burrow playing Quidditch. No one knew at that time Harry had gotten the darkmark. Ginny was starting to get on his nerves, they were 50 feet in the air and no one was around them. So he took his chance and pushed her off her broom. He chased after her to make it look realistic. Oh well. What ever. What's done is done. Harry found a Slytherin and asked for the password. She was a sixth year like him and she told him (surprise surprise) it was "Pureblood". "Thank you." He said before walking away.  
  
But she stopped him. "Harry? Err...you don't mind me calling you that right?" Harry said it was fine and she continued. "It took balls to do what you did."  
  
She said trailing a finger along his arm. "Uh not sure wha-what you mean..."  
  
"You left your old friends just like that. It took courage like a Gryffindor but then you can be just like a Slytherin, sly and sneaky." She whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
He turned to face her but she disappeared behind the portrait door. He followed and tried finding her again. He didn't even know her name! Snape turned the corner and caught sight of Harry.  
  
"Ah, Potter. Come with me." Harry followed up to the boy's dorm and was placed next to Draco's bed. He would have thought the rich snob had his own room! He sat his trunk at the bottom of his bed and Hedwig on top. He didn't have time to unpack, he wanted to find that girl! He walked around the common room being greeted by many Slytherins.  
  
He admired the fine decorating done with silver and green. He then spotted Draco sitting with Pansy, he looked rather annoyed so he walked over to save him.  
  
"Draco could I speak with you?"  
  
"Draco nodded and went with him. "Thank you. She never leaves me alone!" "No problem. So what time is the meeting?"  
  
"At midnight. We sneak out at 11:30."  
  
"Who are we?"  
  
"All the other death eater 6th years. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicient, Jemini, and Abigail." "Who are Jemini and Abigail?" Harry asked wondering if one of those were that girl.  
  
"Abigail is the hottest girl in Slytherin except Jemini. They're best friends."  
  
"Oh alright well where shall we meet?"  
  
"We meet in the commons and sneak out. Two more of us have invisibility cloaks and I know you do so now we call all sneak out more safer. So see you tonight. Oh hey here comes Jemini you can meet her now."  
  
He called out to her and she walked over.  
  
"'Ello Potter. I'm Jemini as you already know. So you're coming with us tonight right?"  
  
Harry nodded and she smiled. "Alright. Awesome well I gotta get damn McGonagall's assignment done, tata Draco! Bye Harry."  
  
She walked away with Draco staring after her. "She is hot!" Harry said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah! Well I gotta get my homework done too."  
  
"I got mine done Saturday, err, yeah yesterday."  
  
"Right...o.k. see ya!"  
  
"Yeah bye!" Harry turned and sat next to the fire and read a book he stuffed in his pocket before. It was given to him by Hermione. He tossed it in the fire and whispered "Stupid mudblood." He picked himself up to un pack. He came back down and headed to dinner. On his way a Slytherin striked up a conversation with him about Quidditch. Harry walked into the Great hall and sat at Slytherin.  
  
He looked around for his mystery girl. He couldn't find her. Maybe she doesn't like eating dinner. He ate quickly and headed to the library. He wanted to get another book on the dark arts. He got twe and left. He headed to Gryffindor Tower out of habit, but turned around and headed for Slytherin Tower.  
  
It was 9:00 pm when he got there "21/2 hours" He sighed and took a seat by the fire and read. He read for a while and when it was 15 minutes until 11:30 he hurried and got his broom and darker robes on. HE went downstairs with his invisibility cloak and broon. They were all there except Abigail. Then a girl walked in. It was her! She came in with her broom and then Draco orded.  
  
"Millicient you, Crabbe, and Goyle with 1 invisibility cloak. Pansy and I with another and Harry and Abigail with another. Got it? Wait? Now where'd Crabbe and Goyle go?"  
  
"They weren't even here before." Pansy laughed.  
  
"I thought I saw them here. Oh well we'll have to leave with out them. Millicient you and Pansy use 1 cloak."  
  
And then they all were under cloaks. For Harry and Abigail, Abigiail led the way. They all made it out onto the grounds safely and took the cloaks off once in the Dark Forest. They mounted their brooms and were off. Harry just realized how nervous he was. They flew for about 15 minutes and landed in a clearing of a forest. Other death eaters were around and then Voldemort came. He walked up to Harry and said... "Welcome Potter. I'm glad you came around. Now! We will begin." He went to the middle of the circle of death eaters and talked about past meetings and then something really caught harry's attention.  
  
"In less than a month I will be at full power and we will attack Hogwarts. We will show no mercy to the children or Professors."  
  
A man clearing his throat came and Voldemort laughed evily "Except Snape." Lucious came over to the younger death eaters and told them they were free to leave. They left again and were on Hogwarts grounds in no time. They put their invisibility cloaks on and entered. They were almost caught a few times but made it safely to Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Harry? What'd you think?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Very interesting and something I'd like to tell all of you." 


	3. AN READ IMPORTANT!

**_hey people,_**

**_sry about not updating lately, i haven't ever been able to get on the pc i've just snuck on right now i don't know when i will be able to update but i promise the fanfic is not over!_**


End file.
